Harry Potter and the Society of Dragons
by zguida09
Summary: This fan Fic is an alternate universe where the events of book 6 differ, altering book 7 entirely.    in this fic, it will start at the end of HBP at the Lightning Struck Tower. and forward. There WILL be bits and pieces that i took directly out of book 6
1. Chapter 1

"Go and wake Severus" said Dumbledore faintly but clearly "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here"

"But-"

"You swore to obey me Harry. GO!"

Harry hurried to the door when his hand grasped the handle when he heard running footsteps run up the door.

The door burst open and somebody erupted through it and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's body became instantly rigid and immobile. He felt himself fall back against the wall , like a statue, unable to speak or move. He could not understand how it had happened. Expelliarmus was not a Freezing Charm.

Then, by the light of the Mark, he saw Dumbledore's Wand flying in an arc over the edge of the ramparts and understood…Dumbledore had wordlessly immobilized Harry, and the second he had taken to perform the spell had cost him the chance to defending himself.

The, out from the ramparts came the white faced rival Harry least expected, Draco Malfoy.

"Good evening, Draco" Said Dumbledore with no sign of panic of distress.

"Who else is here?"

"A Question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?" Dumbledore smiled

"No" he said "I've got back up. There are Death Eaters here in you school tonight."

"Well, well," Said Dumbledore, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah" said Malfoy, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realized!"

"Ingenious," stated Dumbledore "Yet….Forgive me…..where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They wont be long…..I came on ahead. I-I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Dumbledore.

They stood in silence for what felt like hours. Harry tried fighting the Freezing Charm but was having no aim. Remembering a reverse spell from his fourth year of the Impedimenta Spell, Harry focused his mind on the spell, hoping for a Non-Verbal spell to emanate from his wand, grasped in his hand. Harry was free, it had worked. He regained motion and speech in his body. He stood up with the cloak still on. And walked over to where Malfoy and Dumbledore stood. Harry quickly took off the Cloak and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and out the Astronomy tower Balcony. Malfoy took a few feet back as Harry rounded around to where Dumbledore sat. Picked up his wand and handed it back, not taking an eye off Malfoy.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" he stated nervously

"I could ask you the same" Harry stated. His wand still pointed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smiled and slipped another wand out of his back pocket.

"Borrowed my mum's wand. Thought I might need it in case Dumbledore disarmed me." He chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between the two rivals. Sweat was pouring down Harry's cheek. Dumbledore sat there, watching the two students.

Malfoy made the first move by sending a curse which Harry had dogged.

"Stupefy!" Screamed Malfoy

Harry Dogged and shot another disarming spell but missed by inches.

"Bombarda" shouted Malfoy.

Harry noticed Malfoy had aimed for the roof and not at him. Harry looked up as the ceiling had exploded and debris fell downward above Harry.

"PROTEGO!"

Harry and Malfoy glanced over at the entrance to the Tower. Professor Snape and entered and had casted a barrier between the collapsing roof and the two students and the wounded Dumbledore.

"Severus…..Help" Dumbledore mumbled.

Snape looked between Malfoy and Dumbledore. Harry noticed there was a hesitation.

A loud bang erupted from the door as it shot open. Bellatrix and two other Death Eaters entered, smiling at the fallen Dumbledore and Malfoy aiming his wand at Harry

"Draco, Finish Dumbledore. NOW!" she screamed wildly.

Malfoy turned on Dumbledore as Bellatrix aimed her wand at Harry

"No!" Severus yelled at her "You know he is the Dark Lords to take. Draco finish him!"

Harry glanced at Snape who had not taken his eyes off Harry. Harry could not believe what he was hearing. Snape was with them? He had betrayed Dumbledore and the Order.

"Severus…..please" Dumbledore had mouthed again.

Malfoy had stepped back, dropping his mothers wand

"I-I cant. I cant do it!" Malfoy screamed

"Fool!" shrieked Bellatrix "Severus, do it. You made the vow!"

Vow? An Unbreakable Vow? Harry stood there too stunned to talk. Dumbledore laid there half conscious. Snape slowly walked over to Dumbledore, took a vile out of his cloak and poured it into his mouth.

"S-stay away from him!" Harry yelled "He Trusted you!"

Snape stood up and gave him a glance

"You have no idea what game your taking part in Potter" he said as he walked away from Dumbledore and to Harry.

"YES!" shrieked Bellatrix "Dumbledore is dead!"

Harry glanced back at Dumbledore. He lay there, unmoving. It couldn't be possible? Could it?

Harry backed up against the wall as Snape stood in between him and the door way. There was no running.

"Move Severus" shouted Bellatrix "Give me the honor."

"No!" said one of Death Eaters beside her "He is the Dark Lords."

"I don't care!" Bellatrix aimed her wand around Snape and pointed it at Harry

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It all happened in slow motion. A jet of green light erupted from her wand as the two Death Eaters, now visible to be the Carrows, were pulling her arms back. Snape, who ran towards Harry, shifted out his wand and blew open the floor near Harry, causing a cave in to the floor below. The last thing Harry saw from the floor above was Snape's body getting hit by a gold light.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince

Chapter 28

The Prince's Sacrifice

Harry scrambled off the floor boards immediately after his fall. He urged his way up the ruble back to the Astronomy Tower. He could hear yelling and screams, the gold light still emanating.

Once up, he saw Dumbledore, alive and well, standing beside Snape, who was protected in a Gold light, the green killing curse floating around with the light.

"Those who ask for help here at Hogwarts" Dumbledore began" will only get it if they deserve it"

He smiled faintly as he raised his wand and performed spells and tricks both Snape and Harry found unbelievable.

Dumbledore's magic was so impressive, it caused Bellatrix and the Carrows to loose their grip on the battle and become succumbed.

The two Death Eaters ran out the blasted door, in fear of loosing a battle they should have one.

Bellatrix veered her wand around the shield that Dumbledore had placed on Snape and fired a spell that sent him flying across the room, hitting a pillar of wood and ended up being toppled by falling debris.

"That's what you get traitor!" She shrieked as she ran off.

Dumbledore began to chase her but turned to face Harry, and expelled Harry's wand out of his hand.

"Harry" he said "get your wand and stay with Severus."

He ran out of the room before Harry could interpret what had just happened. Why had Dumbledore just de-wand him?

Harry found his wand and walked over to Snape, who as half crushed by boulders and wood, blood oozing from his mouth.

"P-potter…." he mumbled.

Harry walked over, unknown what to say.

"Take….This" he mumbled as he pulled a empty vile from his robe, and filled it with three tears "It shall…..explain…everything."

He smiled, glanced at Harry's eyes, and rolled his eyes shut. The Potions master lay there dead before Harry.

Harry stood up. This was the second time Bellatrix had killed someone who had saved Harry's life.

He ran out the door, following the path of destruction that had transpired.

He had ended up entering in the great hall where the Order, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore were fighting the pack of Death Eaters who were being cornered. Bellatrix and Amycus were already entangled in a web of charms that Flitwick and McGonagall had made. Dumbledore was shooting curse after curse but to no effect, they managed to all jump out the Great Hall Window vanishing in the lake.

"Professor!" Harry yelled as he approached Dumbledore.

"Harry! I told you to stay put." he said angrily. "To stay with Severus."

"He's,….Dead" Harry said softly

The whole room got quiet. Dumbledore stood there frozen, then swept past him and glanced back.

"Harry, go up to my office and wait, remember, I like Cauldron Cakes." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Minerva, go up to the Astronomy tower and collect Severus Body, a funeral will transpire soon. Filius, Remus, take the children and head to the dormitories, makes sure all are in bed. Molly, Arthur, go to the ministry and tell them what has taken place." Dumbledore then turned around and took the grasp of Bellatrix and Amycus. "Ill be taking these two to the Dungeons."

As everyone was departing, Harry stood in the Great Hall, carrying his wand in one hand, Snape's in his other. The Horcrux tucked tightly in his pocket. The Vile of memories that Snape had given him in his robes.

What seemed like ages, he slowly made his way to the Headmaster's office. HE climbed the steps up and opened the door and sat in the chair by Dumbledore's desk. The Diary and Ring laid upon it. Harry glanced at Fawkes who was sleeping on his perch, unawake by Harry's entrance.

He heard the door close behind him, and glanced to see Dumbledore striding to his chair and sitting down, moving the two destroyed Horcruxes aside and staring at Harry.

"So" he said as he rested back "Unforeseen events after our trip to the cave."

He smiled. Harry placed Snape's Wand and the Locket on the desk. Dumbledore ignored the wand and picked up the Locket.

He was observing it and then handed it back to Harry

"Well, it seems we have landed in another problem" he gestured to Harry to open it.

Harry opened it to see a not logged in side.

Harry read it out loud.

_To The Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, _

_but I want you to know that it was I,_

_Who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux,_

_And intend to Destroy it._

_I face Death in the hope that you face your match_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Harry couldn't believe it. It was fake. All of the events for nothing.

"Its….Fake?" Harry looked up to Dumbledore to find a smiling face.

"Another adventure I think" he smiled "Any clues in this paper?"

Harry read it over and over again.

"Its…..written by a Death Eater sir?" Harry asked.

"Precisely what I had thought." Dumbledore said. "Why?"

"Only Death Eaters call Voldemort the Dark Lord" Harry said.

"Yes" Dumbledore said, while putting a string of memory into his pensive. "So it would appear that one of his own followers had found out and tried to stop him. Any guesses?"

"No sir" Harry said thinking of any Death Eaters with the initials R.A.B.

"A homework assignment for you , Mr. Weasly, and Ms. Granger." he said.

There was a knock on the door. Professor Slughorn had entered.

"Albus" he said "Sorry to interrupt but there's a problem in the Dungeons."

Dumbledore walked off with Slughorn and asked Harry to wait a moment.

Harry walked to the pensive and poured the memories of Snape into it.

"Well, here we go" he said as he lowered his head into the bowl.

The memories flourished through him. They all contained memories of young Snape, trying to impress his mother, Lily.

The final memory was in Dumbledore's office

"You were a fool to put that ring on" Snape gestured

"An Old Mans mistake" Dumbledore said as Snape observed his black hand.

"I would say no more than a year, if that" Snape said.

"Very well, thank you Severus" Dumbledore said.

Snape began to leave

"Severus" Dumbledore said softly "In the End, if I am not there to tell the boy, you must tell him."

"Tell him what?" He said

"That in order to vanquish Voldemort, Harry must die." Dumbledore said.

"what?" Snape gestured.

"Harry is the Final Horcrux" Dumbledore said "It explains everything the boy can do."

"So he is just a piece in your big game" Snape said "Waiting for him to die until the proper moment!"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, him a Horcrux?

The memory vanished and Harry fell back, scooting away from the pensive.

How could he be one? Was that possible?

The door swung open and Dumbledore strode in, glancing at Harry on the ground.

"Harry?" He said "Something wrong?"

"Your knew?" he said with anger, standing up

"Knew what?" he said as he glanced at the pensive that was now showing Snape and Lilly fight with a young Petunia. "Ah, about your mother and him?"

"No, About me!" he screamed, "Me being a Horcrux!"

The smile from Dumbledore's face wiped away. A look of concern was on it now.

"So, he told you" he sat in his large golden chair, looking away from Harry.

"I'm just some pawn in your game then?" Harry screamed

"Your just taking it the wrong way, please sit." he said

"No!" Harry screamed

"Fine, then I shall explain it." he said "The night your parents were killed, the night he failed to kill you, a bit of him, a bit of his shattered soul, entered you. The connection to his mind, parseltounge. It all fits."

"How long have you known?" Harry said.

"Since last year, when you said you were Nagini" Dumbledore said. "When you could see through its eyes, I knew the Horcrux in you, was channeling the one in Nagini."

Harry couldn't believe it.

"Harry I know how you must feel, but I have a plan, as they always seem to work out in the end" he smiles

"It appears that once Voldemort kills you" he said "yes he himself must do it." cutting Harry off. "Once Voldemort is mortal, I would assume after all the Horcruxes are destroyed, then yourself, it will be up to the Order, and others to finish him."

"But….."Harry didn't know what to say. Who could say anything about planning their own death.

"Moving on, You have your homework for the summer, and good luck on your exams" He said as he moved Harry out of his office.

The next two weeks seemed to slump by, Exams had been finished and Harry had returned to an almost normal life. He ended his relationship with Ginny, without giving reasons. Ron and Hermione were told everything except for his death sentence. Hermione had begun looking up dead Death Eaters to find more about R.A.B but nothing had turned up.

As They boarded the Train to head back to London, Harry sat by himself, as Ron and Hermione veered off to the Prefect Lounge. Ginny had avoided him with Luna and Neville.

The only person who had asked to sit with him was Dean Tomas but he found another spot.

The lonely ride back gave Harry thinking time about his sentence to the death, that even if he was to die, he still had a job. A job of vanquishing Voldemort and ended the War.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

And the Society of Dragons

Chapter 1

The Manor of Malfoy

It was a chilly night, with a bit of fog. A sound of a crack and a hooded figures walked down a wooded path, ending up at a old mansion. The figure walked through the front gate as if it were apart of the fog itself. The figure walked up the stone cold steps and into the mansion, greeting non other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah!" he said as he walked up to the visitor "Yaxley, welcome to my home. I do say your three days late. He is not happy but he is in the guest room on the third floor if you wish to ….uh, disturb him,"

He gave a soft smile then returned into a room off to the side of the entrance hall.

Yaxley, who had taken off his cloak had not said a word but ascended to the third floor, and knocked three times on the guest room doors.

"Come in"

Yaxley entered the dimly lit room. Only the light from the fireplace had eliminated the room. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, was sitting in a chair reading a letter, who had glanced up to see who it was.

"My Lord" Yaxley said softly "I am sorry to disturb you on late notice sire, but the Order had kept me longer than what I could have imagined possible."

"It is alright Yaxley, I can agree upon this letter from Shunpike. Have a seat."

Yaxley sat on the other armchair across from Voldemort, and took out a small envelope and floated it with the wave of his hand over to the Dark Lord.

"Here is my report, my Lord, everything I had witnessed." Yaxley stated

"Ah yes, I shall read that later," he said smoothly, tucking it away in his long black robes. "Yaxley there is a new matter I wish to discuss with you. IT seems that my most loyal servants, Snape, Bellatrix, Carrow, and …ah, Malfoy, seemed to have all failed me. Your are of course the next to be trusted with my most secret plans."

Yaxley had not acted surprised, he had held a strait face and nodded.

"What is our next move, my Lord?" he stated.

"You are to lead our friends to Private Drive, I do say, Potter must be dealt with immediately." he said "I will join when Potter is in sight, but it will be up to all of you to eliminate the Order and Ministry."

"Yes sir. I shall start immediately. Is there anything else?" Yaxley stated, beginning to rise from the chair.

"No, that will be all, tell Wormtail to come in, I have something for him." he said with a small smile.

Yaxley nodded, left, and found Wormtail in the Kitchen. Once he had Ordered Wormtail away, he grabbed his cloak, and swished it over him, out into the foggy night.

Wormtail had entered the room, in which the Dark Lord had sat.

"Wormtail"

"Yes, my Lord" he said in a scared voice

"Go to our "guest" and try to inform him again."

"Yes, my Lord" Wormtail nodded "But, are you sure? I mean…

"Don't question me! He knows about the Wand, ask him!" Voldemort had said in a angry voice

"Y-yes my lord" Wormtail had screeched and went along to the dungeons, finding Olivander, sitting in a cell.

"You!" he stated "Up, where is the Wand!"

"I-I already told you all, I don't know!" he stated weakly "I wasn't told of any Wand of Destiny. Never heard of it!"

"Liar!" Malfoy had yelled when he entered the room, assisting Wormtail. "We know your memory was altered to where even yourself couldn't know, but who altered it!"

"I a-already told you , I don't remember!" Olivander had stated and collapsed of weakness."

"Then I shall break your mind….." Malfoy had started but a loud bang from above rushed the two servants to the kitchen where Draco had been dueling with Fenrir Greyback, Both dueling to the death in the Kitchen.

"STOP IT NOW!" Lucius had stated raising his wand, blasting both off their feet.

"Draco, to your room now!" he screamed "Greyback, how many times must I tell you, never to enter my house without telling me. I will not tolerate filth inside my manor. Now OUT!"

As Fenrir was escorted out by nearby Death Eaters, Lucius walked up to the third floor and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"My Lord" Lucius began,

"Ah, Lucius, come in, I was just about to call for you."

Lucius sat down, seeing His wife Narcissa standing by the fire, looking worried.

"Lucius, Draco has told me everything of what took place in June." he began "It appears your son had truly failed me. Something your family does often"

Lucius gulped, and gave a worried glance to his wife.

"M-My Lord, I'm sure Draco tried his hardest, after all h-he is only just…" he began

"AGE DOENST MATTER!" Voldemort screamed "He failed in killing Dumbledore. Something I thought would have been easy, given his age and…health."

Then, the door burst open, Two Death Eaters bringing in Draco.

"Let me go. Wait till my Father hears…" he dropped off in silence at the sight of his parents.

"Ah, Draco, welcome."

Draco veered around to his mother, standing next to her, glancing sideways.

"Now, Draco, you will pay the price for what you and your father has cost me" he said, raising his wand at Draco.

Lucius stood up, raising his wand at Voldemort

"RUN!" he screamed, as he pushed his wife and son into the fire, shooting sparks at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed as they repelled off of him, his wand raised and shooting a green light at Lucius, watching him drop dead on the floor.

"Pity" he said "Ah, well, looks like a new manor for Yaxley."

He smiled as the two Death Eaters dragged the body out into the hall, where Nagini, was already slithering up for Dinner.

"Dinner, Nagini" Voldemort had said as he walked past the body, and down to the first floor, ready for his own supper.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter

The Society Of Dragons

Chapter 2

The Dursley's Departed

The Summer had gone by so slow now that Harry had nothing better to do than to await his death. Only three months ago, he had discovered Malfoy's plans to kill Dumbledore, which lead to a great battle at Hogwarts. The death of his professor Severus Snape, had led to the fateful memory that landed him towards his one goal: Death. It had only felt like yesterday, when he had first seen the memory. Snape and Dumbledore, sitting in the Headmasters office. Dumbledore revealing that the final Horcrux had been in fact Harry himself.

Harry had kept to his room all summer, staring at the ceiling, letting Hedwig out once in a while for food and air, but mainly kept to his bed, unmovable. He hadn't written to Hermione or Ron about the memory, nor had he wanted to. He could not even bare to think of the matter. He wanted only two people to know about this memory. Him, and Dumbledore himself.

Towards the end of the summer, he had finally gotten over the idea, and had accepted that in due time, it would be up to Dumbledore, or someone else in the order like Moody or Lupin to take care of the matter. But could they? After all the work he had done to prevent Voldemort from getting the Sorcerers Stone, letting loose a Basilisk from the Chamber of secrets, Stopping his plans in the Graveyard, or at the Ministry by smashing the Prophecy.

He heard a sudden peck at the window and spotted the red scarlet bird named Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, and got up and opened the window, letting the bird fly onto his arm. Fawkes, with a low cry, handed him a letter and vanished in a flame leaving behind a feather. Harry picked up the feather, set it on his stack of books on his desk and opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

I know what you must be feeling is overwhelming. I wish I could come in person to talk to you but Voldemort is putting great resistance against the Order and Ministry. He has attacked the French Ministry and even tried to assassinate the British Prime Minister. He is getting desperate. Nothing you should be worrying about anyway.

In the meantime, I am sending an old friend and adversary from the United States to arrive on your doorstep tomorrow morning. He will instruct you further.

Hope you are having a wonderful summer,

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

He reread the letter and cast it aside. Who was this person he spoke of? Why was he not concerned about Harry's wellbeing.

Since June, Harry had lost hope in his mentor. He wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore, nor anything else in the Wizarding World. Why would he? He was going to die.

He heard a chime and headed down to the kitchen, Aunt Petunia had installed a new chime bell so that both he and Dudley would know it was time to eat. He had found her slaving over the stove as usual, where as Dudley was sitting at the table fork and knife in hand. Uncle Vernon was not there.

"Where is Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked

"Why would you care" she responded "If you must know, he had to stay late. He should be home in the hour. Now eat.

She had placed the food on the table and began to eat. Sheppard's pie and water. How he craved for Butterbeer and Pumpkin pastilles about now. He ate slowly hoping Uncle Vernon would come home soon. He had arrived just as Harry was done with his plate.

"Sorry I'm late Petunia darling" he said as he entered, sitting without taking off his jacket. "There was a small Fire and I had to sort it all out. Quite a mess"

HE began eating alongside Aunt Petunia, who had noticed Harry starring at them both

"What do you want boy?" he asked curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know that we will be having visitors tomorrow morning. Someone from "my" world.

They both stopped eating and stared him down. He knew they hated his kind and any mention of the word Magic.

"A visitor?" he started "On a Sunday? What madness."

"Apparently he's from the United States" Harry began.

"The US?" he slammed his fist down, bending the fork. "Great, American Wizards. The world is falling apart. First the bearded old fool, now an American, what are we, International Inn?"

Harry went back to his room ignoring all of his Uncles rants about the American Muggles, and how American wizards could be worse. He fed Hedwig and began to study for his final year at Hogwarts. He received a letter a few weeks ago, stating that this year, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, they would be having Year long Project. He had to choose a specific topic of the Dark Arts and Research it. Harry had already chose his topic. Horcruxes, the darkest magic of them all.

He had already started a week earlier, but he had continued to write down information from what he had been told from Dumbledore and from the memories of Voldemort. Who ever this Professor was, he or she had responded back with an approved letter.

The next day, Harry, Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle were in the Kitchen drinking Tea after a Bacon and Egg breakfast when a loud knock on the door came sharply that Aunt Petunia had spilled her teacup onto the floor. Uncle Vernon had shot Harry an eye to stay seated and got and went for the door.

A few moments later and he arrived back with a stern look on his face. A man followed behind him. If he would have guessed, he would have said the man was from the Dark Ages. The man was tall, about the height of Serious or Mr. Weasley. He had short black hair, but with a few grey lines hinted throughout it. He had a large scare along his left cheek, with one eye almost blind. He wore a black and silver armor, with a dragon head on his left shoulder. Its eyes made of rubies and its fangs made of metal. The Dragon shoulder armor was most peculiar. His wand in a leather pouch like a scabbard for a sword.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." HE spoke with a deep voice. His skin, pale as a ghost, hardly moved around his scar. "Nice small home with very nice tiles. I prefer gray but white will do it. And look at this, how clean it is."

Harry noticed Aunt Petunia gave a small smile.

He noticed Harry and bowed "Ah, Harry Potter, how nice to meet you."

He sat at the table, in the middle of his Aunt and Uncle.

"Now, lets get down to business. Shall we?" he stated "I am Markus Ragnum. Leader of the Society of Dragons and your future Teacher at Hogwarts. Yes I am the one who approved your topic Harry."

Harry was surprised. His new Defense Against the Dark Arts was sitting right before him.

"Now, IF your wondering, the Society of Dragons is much like the Order Dumbledore founded, but the Society's roots go back to the Knights of Templar. The SOD, as I like to call it, was a group of Warlocks and Enchantresses who had befriended Dragons, and in harmony worked together to give peace to the two races. Our race deemed it too mutinous and declared us outlaws, having the Knights of Templar chase us down. We immigrated to the New World, or North America and since been there. We are currently…ahem, outlaws according to the American Ministry of Magic. It is too long to get into details.. Any questions so far Harry?"

Harry couldn't think of one.

"Good, now Dumbledore has asked me to come here and tell you that the Order and Society will be coming the day of your 17th birthday to take you to a safe house. Its too risky to move you any sooner, or later. I will arrive in one week at that date to escort you to Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Understood? Good. Now your Aunt and Uncle and Cousin are permitted to come if they want to avoid certain death."

"Death?" His uncle stated "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when Lord Voldemort has learned of Harry's departure, he will torture your till your dead to find out where he is." he stated

His Aunt and Uncle both gave shocking looks.

"We will think about it" His uncle stated.

"Good. Now Harry there is one other thing. Dumbledore also wants to relate that he will no longer be giving you private lessons. He feels that you have acquired everything you need to know. If he ever finds another, he will inform you. Instead, I wish to instruct you in private lessons this year. Along side Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger."

"I'll Accept" Harry said at once. "What will you be teaching us?"

"Very ancient and strong curses, hexes, magic, etc." he said. "Now, I must be off. Good day." He rose form his chair and left before Mr. Dursley could show him out.

Harry spent the next few hours in his bed thinking about what had occurred. He was relieved to find out that in one week, he would be free of this place, he would be back in his world, with his friends. For once, he had not thought about death.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter

Book 7

The Society of Dragons

Chapter 3

Tides of Change

After a week of packing his belongings, sending them with Tonks or Remus as they stopped by occasionally to see if the Dursley's would be coming along or not. His Aunt and Uncle had been fighting all week on weather to remain at their home and risk capture or go to a safe house in the Wizarding World. Hedwig was the only position that remained behind until the last night he would spend there at the Dursley's.

It was 23 hours before his birthday. Aunt Petunia had just made a cake and Uncle Vernon was sitting on the sofa reading the Newspaper. Dudley had been up in his room sleeping. Harry had just cleaned Hedwig's cage and put her in, when another pop behind him startled him. It was Fred and George.

"Hello Harry" they said together. "Mom says were to escort Hedwig to the Burrow until tomorrow night."

"Alright" he said as he handed her over to them.

"Don't worry" Fred said "She will be in good hands."

"See ya Harry " George said. And together they apparated away.

Harry started around his room. It was bare and empty. Never had he been in a room without anything magical since before his first year. He sat on his bed and sighed. Tomorrow night he would be able to do what he wanted. Magic. Apparition. He would be of age. And the start of his final year.

The night finally came when Harry had come down the following afternoon. He found His Aunt and Uncle carrying suitcases to the living room, while Dudley was putting on his leather jacket.

"Hurry up Petunia" Uncle Vernon said "They will be here any minute."

"So, decided to go aye?" Harry said with a smile.

"Listen here boy" his uncle said "Just because were accepting a safe house doesn't mean we don't want anything to do with your kind"

Harry understood that much. They all sat waiting until a knock on their door. Uncle Vernon got up and answered it. A minute later, Uncle Vernon came back with Professor Ragnum and Tonks.

"Watcher Harry" she said "Its almost time. The order and the Ministry have placed Auror's and others around the street and in the air. Just in case Voldemort decides to attack."

"Also the Society have placed our own members around the street as well" Professor Ragnum said. "Dragons are watching the skies as well."

When he had said dragons, his Aunt and Uncle both gulped in fear.

"Anyway, You three muggles will be coming along I supposed?" Tonks said?

The three nodded.

"Good. Your belongings will be taken now." she said. She got out her wand and taped it along the Dursley's belongings. They all disappeared.

"Now, once the clock strikes midnight, the four of you will follow us to the street where Dumbledore and Kingsley will apparate with Petunia and Vernon, I with Dudley and Ragnum with Potter. Everyone good?"

"Excuse me but, Apparate?" Dudley said

"Oh its where we can transport ourselves to one place from another in an instant." Tonks began but Ragnum stopped her.

"We don't have…." He began but the clock began to ring.

"Alight lets go." he said.

Before they could move, a large explosion shook the house. Harry and the Dursley's were sent backwards, sending the sofa with them. Ragnum and Tonks had shielded them selves with Magic and ran out to the street from the gaping hole in the house. Harry only saw a bit through the smoke of the house. A large battle had erupted from the street of Private Drive. Order and Society members against Death Eaters. Harry saw what looked like Bellatrix against Dumbledore.

Then, his scar had erupted in pain. Harry stood up, wand at the ready. The Dursley's retreated to the confines of their kitchen, which left Harry alone in the damaged living room. Voldemort had appeared out of smoke staring at Harry.

"Ah, Potter" he said in his dark demonic voice. "The time has come, to end your life."

He raised his wand, and like their battle at the graveyard, Voldemort had casted the killing curse.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled

"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry yelled back.

The two wands locked back into position and had taken out the floor above them. As it fell, the two jumped out of the way.

"POTTER!" He yelled, searching from Harry through the debris and dust.

As it settled, Harry noticed his wand was missing. While searching, he found himself cornered in the corner of the room, with Voldemort smiling.

"Cornered just like your mother" he exclaimed as he raised his wand.

"Not in my house you don't" yelled his Uncle. Uncle Vernon had walked out of the kitchen with his shotgun loaded. "You wont lay a finger or Magic on my nephew."

He raised the gun and fired, only to let Voldemort block the bullets with his magic and turn the gun into a snake. Voldemort raised his wand and fired the green curse at his uncle. As Harry called upon his wand with the accio charm, his Uncle was casted back into the kitchen.

"FATHER NO!" He heard his Cousin yell.

Harry began to send spells back at Voldemort but they were deflected with ease. His Cousin had run around the house and jumped on Voldemort back, holding his Wand Arm in the air. Harry Took the opportunity to cast Expelliarmus again, sending Voldemort's wand out of his hand. Dudley jumped off his back, caught his wand and threw it into the fire of the fireplace. The Flames turned green then died out.

"NOO! YOU FILTHY MUGGLE. YOU WILL PAY!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry began to send spells at Voldemort but all they did was jolt him back a few inches. Aunt Petunia had used the same tactic as Dudley and jumped behind Voldemort and rounded out by Harry. He noticed she had been carrying a wand in her hand.

"Listen boy, on the count of three, cast the spell Britium. 1,….2.…3!" Together, without questioning her, they both cast the spell.

"Britium" They yelled. Both wands erupted in a golden light. Both Voldemort and Dudley fell to the floor covering there eyes in pain. Dumbledore and Ragnum who had just arrived seemed unaffected. Voldemort immediately apparated out, along with his Death Eaters.

Harry and Aunt Petunia lowered their wands and ran into the kitchen, where Uncle Vernon's Body lay,

Within moments, as time flew by so quickly, the next thing Harry Remembered was arriving at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. The kitchen packed with members of the Order and Society, Harry was brought to another room with His Aunt and Cousin. His Uncles body left behind. Harry sat in a chair, while Mrs. Weasley checked him over for any injuries, while His Aunt and Cousin looked at the dirties house they had ever seen.

"Your all right dear" Mrs. Weasley said "Wait here"

She left. He looked at his Aunt, still holding a wand

"Where did you get that?" Harry said "You can do magic all this time, and never told me?"

"Don't be silly boy" she snarled "I cant use magic. This wand was a gift from my sister. She gave this to me three days before she left for hiding"

She then broke down into a chair, crying. The first time Harry had seen her cry.

"She was a wonderful woman you know" she said "She said that this was a 1 time only wand. It was already enchanted with the Guiding Light Charm. Any user who uses the spell , Witch or Muggle, could shine the light, deflecting all enemy's and a hero will come to save you. I thought I never had to use it."

She sat there crying and winning about Uncle Vernon and how she should have loved her sister. Harry thought she went insane. He never saw this side of his Aunt. He left the room, and entered the Kitchen again. This time, the Members of the Order were seated in there usual spots, with Dumbledore at the lead.

"Ah, Harry, come sit" Dumbledore said, patting a seat next to him, As Harry sat down, Ron and Hermione walked in and sat next to Harry, with Lupin across from them.

"Now that we are all here, let us begin. First to our three newest members, Harry, Ron and Hermione." Dumbledore began

Everyone clapped except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed "I wont have my son join, he hasn't even finished his seventh year."

"Unfortunately Arthur, " Dumbledore began. "He is of age, and he is allowed in due to special reasons. Now, to the second topic. What just happened at Private Drive."

"Ah, Voldemort was foolish to attack" Mad Eye Moody Exclaimed.

"A large battle in front of Muggles?" Tonks said "What was he getting at?"

"He's getting desperate" Harry said, feeling Voldemort's emotions through his Horcrux Scar as usual.

"Agreed" Dumbledore said "Tom Riddle has never done anything like this before. Only desperation would lead him to this."

"Any Casualties" Lupin said

"Only one" Mr. Weasley said "Arabella Fig. She thought she could help, but she died by the hands of Yaxley."

"Mrs. Fig from down the street?" Harry said. He was saddened. She had let him stay when the Dursley's had left him alone. She helped him before his Fifth year when the Dementors attacked him in Little Hangleton.

"Any from the Death Eaters Side?" Mrs. Weasley said

"No, but we managed to capture two Death Eaters." Moody said "One is new, and unusefull, but Bellatrix on the other hand, wasn't east to capture."

"We captured Bellatrix?" Hermione said, with a smile

"Yes, but we must expect retaliation from Voldemort" Professor McGonagall said "We have captured his most trusted servant."

"Going on to our third matter of business." Dumbledore began but Mrs. Weasly interrupted.

"Wait just a second." she exclaimed "Now what are these special reasons why my son Ronald is to join the Order. He does not have the qualifications. The order is for those who have graduated."

"Molly," Dumbledore began yet again. "Harry would have been the only member to join, but since he has a special mission I have granted him, and seeing how he has told both Ronald and Hermione this mission, they would have to be let in."

"No I wont have it" Mrs. Weasley said "He is being put on Voldemort's Radar now."

"Molly, he's been on Voldemort's Radar since their attack on Quirrell in their first year" McGonagall said.

"What is this mission they are on?" Mrs. Weasley said "Why have non of us heard of this mission."

"The less people who know, the better" Ron said "We cant just tell everyone. Voldemort would find out."

"Ronald is right" Mr. Weasley said, calming his wife "If Dumbledore trusts them, I trust them."

"But this is our son!" she fought back.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said. " I think we are done for today."

"No!" Lupin fought back "We need to know what is putting the three of them in danger. We can help!"

"Professor" Harry said, taking lead of the situation "I think we should tell. After all it is my mission."

"Harry, we cant afford Tom to find out about this." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I know what I'm doing" Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded

"Everyone except for Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, and Professor Ragnum, Ron, Hermione, Professor Slughorn, and Dumbledore, Leave." Harry said. He only trusted them and only them.

He watched everyone leave, Ron's parents arguing as they left.

"Professor Dumbledore, can you make sure no one listens in on the conversation." Harry said, standing up.

Dumbledore raised his wand and then nodded.

"Voldemort is Immortal" Harry began

"That we already know boy" Moody said "Get on with it"

"Voldemort is using the darkest of all Dark Magic to achieve that. Horcruxes" Harry said, he saw Slughorn look down in his chair, saddened.

"I was afraid of this" Slughorn said "I was the one who taught him that. Such a clever boy at that age. Fooled us all."

"Horcruxes aye?" Moody said "Hmmm where is it then?"

"That's just it then" Hermione said "There isn't just one, there are 7."

"Seven" Moody said as if his magical eye was going to pop out "Merlin's beard, no wonder he doesn't seem human any more."

"How many have you destroyed?" Lupin said.

"Two" Harry said "The Diary in my second year, and the Ring, which Dumbledore destroyed last year, causing his hand to go. We thought we found another, but it was a fake."

Harry held up the fake Locket.

"There was a note inside stating that it was from R.A.B. We don't know who it is" Harry said.

"I've looked all summer and I haven't found anything." Hermione said.

"Let me see" Moody said as Harry passes him the letter

Moody examined it thoroughly a few times before passing it back.

"I know who it is, seen that a few times before. Regular Archwald Black." Moody said "Could be in this house."

Harry was surprised to find this out and nodded.

"Where are the others" Ragnum said.

"We don't know." Ron said

"I think that will be all" Dumbledore said. After making sure everyone in the room agreed to the Secret Keeper Charm, they left.

"Harry" Dumbledore said "I think you should search the house now"

He winked and left the room. Leaving the mission up to the three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter

Book 7

The Society of Dragons

Chapter 4

The Banshee, The Elf, and the Traitor

It was early the following morning since Harry had arrived at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. The following night had been clear. The order left, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, The Dursley's, and an unknown set of guests in the upper floors.

Lupin had made it clear to leave them alone.

"I don't care about what you do Harry" He had said "Just don't bother them, they have been through enough tragedy. Ignore that they are here. They are under the Orders protection."

Harry left it alone. Occasionally he saw Kreacher, the House of Black's house elf occasionally go up there with food from time to time.

Once Harry went downstairs for Breakfast, he found Mrs. Weasly making breakfast, with Ron and Hermione already eating with Lupin reading the Daily Prophet. Its headline "Death Eaters Strike in Muggle community."

"Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said "Come, come, sit and have a nice bowl of porridge and sausage."

Harry sat and ate, loving the cooking of Mrs. Weasley as he always had. The Dursley's had come down to the kitchen, with grim looks on their faces as if they are about to be attacked. Dudley looked pale and Aunt Petunia looked like she had been crying all night. Mrs. Weasley gave them their Breakfast and sat far from Him and the others, at the other end of the table.

Kreacher walked in, carrying a silver platter and returning it to Mrs. Weasley

"Filthy muggles entering the noble house of Black" he said disgustingly under his breath.

Hermione gave him a nudge and he nodded

"Kreacher, wait, we need to talk." Harry said, as the Elf turned around.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the hot stove, where Lupin glanced up from the paper.

"Ah, Master Potter, how may I be of service" he said softly

"We need to know something about Sirius Brother, Regulus Black." Harry said,

"What does a blood traitor want to do with him?" he said with a mean grin

"We need to know" Hermione said pulling the Fake locket out from her pocket "Did you ever see this before, or one like it"

Kreacher froze, his eyes widened and stared at the locket, shivering

"Kreacher" Ron said "Answer Hermione."

"Why do you want to know" He backed away."

"Kreacher, what do you know" Harry said

Harry starred at the frightened elf, he had never seen Kreacher this way before. He knew something and Harry was going to find out.

"M-master Regulus ordered me to come with him one day" he said in a soft whimper "I obeyed as any house elf would. We journeyed to a cave, long far away. He cut his hand on a rock and a passage opened up. We climbed into a boat, to a small island in the lake in the cave. It was dark, he ordered me not to touch the water. We entered the island, a small basin with a potion lied in the center."

Flashes of Harry's trip to the Cave with Dumbledore slashed through his mind, sending back awful memories.

"He ordered me to keep him drinking, at all costs. I asked him that I do it but he said it would take no effect on me. He drank, and jerked. I kept giving it to him. Finally, the locket was free, I grabbed it. And saw Master Regulus on the ground. He ordered me to take it away, far from here, and destroy it. I wouldn't leave him but he was dragged under the surface. To be forgotten, except for me. I came back here, and tried all means to destroy it, but nothing would break it. I kept it in the attic with all my other belongings. But that traitor came and took it, in the night. Oh how I lost my Masters orders"

"Who took it Kreacher" Harry asked

With an evil grin of disgust he said "Mudungus Fletcher"

Harry stood up. Last year, Harry had caught Mudungus stealing. He had the Locket the whole time.

"Kreacher" Harry said "Find Mudungus and bring him here. Do what ever you need to do, even if it means brining him back in pieces. Alive though"

With a smile, and for the first time obeying willingly he said softly "Yes Master Harry"

With a snap, he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. Weasley spoke, spatula in hand, burning the porridge

"Our mission" Ron said

Mrs. Weasley grumbled and continued to cook.

"Do you trust him?" Lupin said

"Yes" Harry said "Kreacher has been through a lot, he deserves to be trusted"

"What was that thing" Dudley said

"Dudders" Aunt Petunia said "Remember what I said, ignore everything in this place."

"It was a house elf" Lupin said "They serve and clean and cook for the richest of families in our world."

Aunt Petunia stood up and ordered Dudley to follow her back to their room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to their floor when they heard arguing

"The guests you supposed?" Ron said, biting into a Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"Ignore them remember" Hermione said "Lets focus on the mission."

Harry went for the door knob when the guests got louder, to the point where they heard it all.

"I'm sorry mum, but we have to do something. They killed Father!" said a familiar boy.

"No Draco, we must stay put, the Order shall protect us. It will keep us safe. No more discussions." Narcissa Malfoy said.

They all stared at each other. The Malfoy's where here?

Harry ran up the stairs Wand out and ready.

"Harry wait!" Hermione said, trying to pass Ron, who was backing up Harry with his wand drawn as well "We should talk to Lupin. Wait!"

Harry burst into the room, wand raised to find Narcissa sitting in a sofa, and Draco walking past the mirror. Him and Ron's wands pointed at each of them

"Potter!" Malfoy said with disgust.

"Harry put your wands down!" Lupin said bursting past Harry and Ron, standing between the Malfoy's and Harry. "There here under the Orders protection."

Harry lowered his wand "Protection!" Harry couldn't believe they would need it.

"He tried to kill Dumbledore! And She is married to Voldemort's right hand man!" Harry argued.

"Was" Narcissa rose as she spoke "The Dark Lord killed my Husband a month ago, and we escaped. We are no longer in his grasp. We wanted peace Werewolf, I thought this place of all would be perfect obviously I was wrong."

"Dumbledore ensured your protection here" Lupin said "I am here to guard you, your son, and the three of them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, out! And I don't ever want you to come up here again!"

Lupin shooed them down to their room and walked away.

"The Malfoy's?" Ron said "Blimey, who would have thought."

Harry spent the rest of the day, pacing the room, waiting for the slightest chance that Kreacher would return with Mudungus. By nightfall, Harry had decided to check downstairs before turning in. He walked passed the second landing when he heard sobs.

He entered the Dursley's room. His Aunt was looking out the window, crying.

He had never once questions how the Dursley's felt but something in him decided to try.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry struggled to talk. "Are…You fine?"

She turned with a snotty look on he face

"Boy, never you mind, go back to your own friends and leave me" She said

Harry turned to leave but he refaced her "You had a magical wand from my mum and you never gave it to me or threw it out. You and Uncle Vernon hated Magic. Why did you keep it?"

"I kept it because….because " She sobbed again "It reminded me of her. Your mother. She gave it to me for protection. I couldn't let it go.

"You do care for her" Harry said "After all you said about hating her and treating her like she was scum, you really were jealous?"

"You didn't loose a mother that night boy, " she said " I lost a sister, a friend."

She turned to face him

"Me and Dudley are leaving tomorrow morning, were headed to Marge's House. The Order will protect us there." she said "You must win Harry. You must defeat the man who took her Away from me. From….us. Make sure you win."

She turned back to the window, sobbing. For the first time, Harry had seen the good in her. He smiled and turned to leave

"You can visit any time you want boy" she spoke her final words to him "Just make sure you win"

Harry left, not knowing if that was the last time he would ever see her. He bumped into Dudley on the way down, making him drop his eggs and sausage.

"Oh sorry Dudley" Harry said, walking past him

"Hey" Dudley said "Make sure you pay for my father"

Harry turned around and smiled "I plan on it."

"Avenge him Harry" Dudley said, extending out his hand "sorry for all the times I was mean."

They shook hands. He and Aunt Petunia couldn't erase the horrible memories from the past, but they could start working on a new future.

Harry left Dudley to his eating and arrived in the kitchen, where Ron and Hermione were at the Piano, Hermione teaching Ron how to play. Ron however, was horrible.

"Ah Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley said "Listen we must talk, direct message from Dumbledore. You, Ron, and Hermione aren't allowed to go to the wedding. Strict security reasons."

"What?" Ron said getting up from the piano "I cant attend my brothers wedding. This is bull."

"Watch your language Ronald" she said "I wish it were the other way but Dumbledore said to continue on your mission."

She then apparated out, leaving the three of them alone.

Harry eventually went to bed, hoping Kreacher to return soon, for the Locket was the next part of their plan. Once with that in his possession, Harry would destroy it somehow, then the Cup of Hufflepuff would be next.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter

Book 7

The Society of Dragons

Chapter 5

The Deserted Alley

The Following morning, Harry woke and quickly got dressed. He was really impatient. He hoped that Kreacher would return with Mudungus today.

He arrived downstairs to see Lupin cleaning up breakfast from the Dursley's, Ron and Hermione were eating Grits and Ham. Lupin handed him a plate when hoots were heard. Four Owls arrived through the open Kitchen window. All leaving Four letters on the table.

""Ah, your final letters" Lupin said " I remember mine, kept it safe until Christmas where your father burned it in one of his plans"

He handed Ron's first, then Hermione's then Harry's.

"And Draco's" Stated Lupin as he held the letter in his hand "Better deliver this one"

The moment Lupin left, Hermione screeched in cheer.

"What?" Harry stated as he gave a double take towards Hermione. He had hoped Kreacher had returned.

"I made Head Girl" Hermione said holding up a silver Badge.

"Lucky" Ron said "I'm still Prefect."

"Who's the Head Boy?" Harry said as he sank back in his chair.

"Professor McGonagall says its Draco" she stated as she re read it.

"What?" Ron said almost dropping his letter "They gave it to that git? The one who tried to do Dumbledore in?"

"Apparently so" Hermione said with disgust.

Harry looked at his final letter. It said the usual, that term starts on the 1st of September and his following list of supplies:

Dark Magic and its Uses By Toa-De

Dark Forces for the Untamed By Toa-De

Dark Magic Unleashed by Toa-De

Transfiguration Year 7 By Minerva McGonagall

Charms Year 7 by Filius Flitwick

Herbology Year 7 by Pomona Sprout

Potions for the Professional By Horace Slughorn

"Look at this, half the class book list are by the professors themselves" Harry stated

"Well it's a rule you know" Hermione said

"Let me guess" Ron said "Hogwarts a History?"

"No" She said flushing a bit "Just a rule for anyone who works there. If you wish to work at Hogwarts, you need to publish a book. However it only applies to the core classes. Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You know this how?" Harry said, finishing his breakfast

"I may have asked Professor McGonagall about it back in fifth year about teaching after I Graduate." She said

"Look at all the DADA Classes. What are we doing, actually using Dark Magic?" Harry said.

"That's quite exactly true Mr. Potter" said a low voice from the entry way

Professor Ragnum had entered the room, in his leather long coat, and black tuxedo. His wooden staff under his left hand

"Professor" Hermione stated "What exactly are you going to do in the class?"

"You will find out soon enough." he said with a smile. As he smiled, his scare stretched with it, sending a chill down Harry's back.

"Anyway, I'm here to let you know, Myself, Alastor and Dumbledore will personally be escorting you three through Diagon Alley Tomorrow morning. First stop, Gringotts for Weasley and Potter, then your shopping for books and potion ingredients, then a little ice cream, ordered by Dumbledore, then straight back here. Also, the Malfoy boy will be coming along."

He nodded and walked away, and with a pop, he had disappeared.

"Any word about Kreacher yet?" Ron said as he put his letter in his pocket.

"No" Harry said, "I hope…

A large pop in the foyer, followed by rumbling and screaming made the three of them run to the foyer. Mudungus and Kreacher stood in the hallway, Mudungus trying to leave with Kreacher holding him back.

"Mudungus!" Lupin said as he ran down the stairs "In the kitchen now!"

All of them returned to the kitchen, Kreacher staying close to Mudungus as if he was going to murder him

"Mudungus" Harry said holding the fake Locket up "You took this from this house, or one like this, where is it!"

"Why do you want to know" He said, staring down the fake Lockett

"He probably wants to know if he should have sold if for greater price" Ron mumbled

"Alright" Mudungus said "I took it alright, set up my booth in Diagon Alley, then the two came over, and said it belonged to their family. I said for a fair price, but they held their wands and ordered me to hand it over, I have it to them free of charge."

"Who?" Harry said

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy" Mudungus said and with that he pop'd away. Kreacher grumbled and ran for the stairs. Harry following close behind.

Once at the room, he found Kreacher yelling at the two, backs against the wall

"Get this foul thing out of here" Narcissa screamed

"No" Harry said holding up the fake Lockett "Where is this one you bought from Diagon Alley"

Narcissa became pale and shivered

"H-how did y-you get that!" she said as she pointed her bony finger at it.

"You….you know don't you?" Harry said "you know what this is?"

"Draco, leave now!" She said as she shivered at the sight of the Lockett

Draco scowled and left the room with Lupin. Kreacher grumbling still, holding a fork in one hand.

"Where did you get that?" she asked again

"In a cave, with Dumbledore" Harry said "However this is a fake, you have the real one, where is it and how do you know about it"

"Yes, I know of what that dreaded thing is." she began "Lucius found out The Dark Lords most dark secret, next to Bellatrix. After the Diary incident, he told Lucius about it. After Lucius got out of Azkaban and The Dark Lord Taking over our Manor, Lucius wanted to destroy him from the inside out. He began to track down the remaining Horcruxes. We found the Lockett by mere accident. Lucius took it. We hid it in our Vault in our bedroom at the Manor. However, when Lucius was murdered, we didn't have time to take our belongings with us."

"So" Ron said "One of them is at Malfoy Manor? Great, that's a death trap that is"

"If your going to want to get it back" she started "You would need me, Only me or Lucius could open that Vault. Only our wands work on it."

"Thank you" Harry said "We will consider it"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their bedroom, discussing the morning headline in the Daily Prophet "Muggles Witnesses on Loose"

The next day, the three of them were set to go by 9am when Dumbledore and Ragnum had arrived. Moody had arrived well before they awoke.

Harry had managed to tell them all of their findings in the quickest possible way.

"There is no way we could do it" Moody said "That Manor is more protected then the Ministry and Azkaban combined. It would be sending us to our death."

"I could send in two dragons to attack. They wouldn't know what hit them" Ragnum said "Then three Society members, with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Narcissa could possibly sneak in and get it."

"All maters we will deal with in time" Dumbledore said rising from the table. "Right now, Diagon Alley."

They all went via Flu Powder. They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Moody went first, followed by Ragnum. Then Ron, Hermione, followed by Harry then Dumbledore. They left after saying goodbye to Tom, and three Witches who seemed interested in Moody, and strolled down Diagon Alley.

The Alley had been bare, signs up with wanted posters, Ministry ads, Protection Ads, the crowds little and littler. Shops closed and only open during small hours out of the day.

They entered Gringotts, and went down deep into the underground of the

Bank.

Harry felt a chill fall over his body, and a flash of the Golden Hufflepuff cup flashed through his memory. He heard a soft voice, in Parseltounge, coming from the deep depths of the bank. Could a Horcrux be stored here?

Harry thought over it countless times. There would be no way. Voldemort didn't have a vault, nor did he ever come here. He had a fund from Hogwarts that paid for his books.

Harry kept the idea close to his mind but shrugged it off.

After gaining money, and buying their books, they managed to meet Ernie in Flourish and Blotts. He seemed only interested in Hermione since they both were made Head Prefects. They got Ice cream from the Leaky Cauldron, and went back to Number 12 Grimmuald place before Noon.

The day passed by as Ron and Harry played wizards chess and exploding snap, while Hermione, already indulging herself in her books.

In one week, They would all be on the train, back to Hogwarts for their final year.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter

Book 7

The Society of Dragons

Chapter 6

The Express of Horror

The Next week went by fairly fast for the trio. They had continued to meet with the Order, but nothing further was discussed about the Locket.

Harry awoke the final morning, dressed, ate pancakes made by Kreacher, and packed his belongings.

He was told the following morning by Ragnum that once again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be taken to Platform 9 ¾ by Dumbledore and Ragnum, with Moody and Lupin escorting Malfoy.

At 9am, Mrs. Weasley came by along with Fred, George, and Ginny. They would be traveling along side them to escort Ginny onto the train as well.

They were given Ministry approved cars, and were taken to Kings Cross Station.

"Hurry faster" Moody said "they can strike at any moment."

"No one is going to attack us" Lupin said "Not with us all around."

They made their way to the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Ragnum and Lupin went through first. Followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George. Harry and Ron went Next, followed by Hermione and Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley was already waiting by the train with Fleur and Bill.

"Congrats Bill, Fleur" Harry said to their marriage. "sorry we couldn't come, "

"Not at all" Bill said with a smile "We understand, Dumbledore told us all about it"

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way onto the Train and into a compartment. Ginny managed to find them, along with Neville and Luna.

"Wow" Neville said "Who would have thought that Dumbledore would be on the train. There must really be a threat"

"Every one from the Order, Society and Ministry are guarding this train" Luna said "Its no surprise really, I'm sure they are all looking for HumBees."

"Excuse me?" Ron said "What are HumBees"

"Oh yes" Luna said "There really overpopulated right now. Father says there migrating west. They are bees that hum instead of Buzz. Really friends though"

Ron and Hermione got up and went to the Prefect Compartment for their meeting, leaving Harry staring out the window, with Neville caring for his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, Luna was reading a new Quibbler, with a headline "HumBees on the loose", while Ginny was reading a new book. "Fair Fairies" by Gershwin Gorgonite.

A few hours later, Ron and Hermione came back and sat down, Hermione looking frustrated.

"Something the matter?" Harry said biting into a Licorice Wand.

"Its Ernie Macmillan. He was complaining the whole time about not being named Head Boy over Draco." she said

"Yeah and Draco isn't his normal self" Ron said "He kept to him self, not even a comment"

"He's been through a lot" Hermione said

All of a sudden a large explosion could be heard in the background. The Train jerked and shaked sideways, almost leaving the tracks. Harry glanced out the window. The large stone bridge that help the express go over a vase river, had been sabotaged. Death Eaters were lined up on one side, firing spells at the train.

"Its an Ambush!" Harry said "Luna, Neville, get everyone to the back of the train. Ron, Hermione, with me"

Harry ran through the crowded compartments, yelling at fellow students to get to the back end of the train, into the storage compartments. Harry made it to the front, where Dumbledore and Ragnum were.

"Harry, go back with the others, we can…." Before Dumbledore could finish, the train fell down, sending Harry to the roof. He quickly jumped out of the window and landed on the paved Bridge, seeing the Train fall down towards the River.

A large Black Dragon flew past him, catching the train and pushing it back up.

Harry glanced into the sky, seeing about forty or fifty dragons flying down, sending large flames down at the Death Eaters. Bellatrix had Apparated on the other side of the broken bridge and smiled at Harry

"Potter!" she screamed as she raised her wand "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The Green curse was sent from her wand but didn't make it half way between them. A dragon, that could have been a Welsh Green, flew between them, roared and the green curse rebounded off its strong skin. Bellatrix dodged and lost her balance,

"Impedimenta!" Harry screamed as he raised his wand at her, sending the red spell, hitting her in the chest. She flew back a few feet and rested on the ground, unmoving.

"HARRY!" he heard Hermione scream from behind him

He glanced back at her, she was pointing at the sky. He glanced back up, He saw forty more dragons or so swoop down from the clouds and roar into the Death Eaters. Most had apparated away, some ran into the forest, other fought against the dragons and died trying.

After a few minutes of watching the dragons, with Society members on their backs, sending curses and hexes out, the Death Eaters had all disappeared. The train had been lurched on its side on the grass next to the tracks. Students where behind a large bubble guarded by Ministry and Order members. He watched as Moody and Lupin carried the unconscious Bellatrix into the smoking train.

"Harry" Ragnum said "Lets get you back to the others"

He led Harry into the bubble where Dumbledore was standing

"All listen up" Dumbledore screamed "The train is currently being repaired, along with the Bridge. We will be up and running in no time. Now…"

Before he could finish, More Death Eaters had run up from behind them. The Order, Ministry and Society members were racing to battle them

"Harry" Lupin said " We cant protect the students. Regroup all DA members ad escort the school to Hogwarts. Your in Charge!"

He ran off to fight them

"ALL DA MEMBERS OVER HERE" he screamed. As the DA members grouped around him, he told them what they had to do. He and Luna would lead in front. Ginny and Neville would lead in the middle. Hermione and Ron would protect the back. Others were to group around the path and protect it at all costs.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!" Harry began to jog, the school following behind him. The students ran along the fixed bridge and back onto the plains. They followed the path for a good few minutes, before Harry noticed more Death Eaters up the hill a few minutes away.

"Turn here !" Harry screamed, running into the large crops of tall grass and weeds. As the school followed behind him, he was sure he was lost.

After an hour or so, they had arrived at the outskirts of a muggle town.

"Harry?" Luna asked "I think we need to head past that mountain over there. I do remember there being on the right side of the train."

Harry reluctantly followed her advice. The school followed behind him. He could hear the complaints of tiredness, hunger, pain, and whether or not Harry was lost.

They had past the mountain within twenty minutes and ended up back on the tracks. Harry was sure someone had to be looking for them. No possibility could predict that the battle was still being waged two hours after it started.

Harry had them break another twenty minutes of following the tracks when he looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. The would be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour if they were still on the train.

After ten minutes of resting, Harry had let them know they were moving out in ten minutes when he heard a large noise coming from behind them. He saw the Hogwarts Express rolling up behind them to a stop, with Dumbledore and Moody exiting the side

"Potter" Moody said "Glad your still with us. For a moment I thought they captured you."

"How did it go" Harry asked as the students were returning aboard the train.

"They ran like scared dogs" He said with a laugh, his magical eye rolling around in joy

"Well done Harry" Dumbledore said "I think 100 house points are enough for that bravery. And 50 to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for your help. "

"House points already?" Hermione said "The Feast hasn't even begun"

"Yes well "Dumbledore began with a smile, twiddling his thumbs in his beard "Since I'm Me, it can happen"

Hermione looked dumbfounded but Harry shooed her back onto the train.

They had Arrived at Hogwarts within a few hours. Dark as the hair on his head. He noticed Dragons were posted around the school.

He smiled, he had returned to his home, for one final year.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter

Book 7

The Society of Dragons

Chapter 7

The Final Song

Harry had spent the next few hours trading new Wizard Cards with Ron and Luna when The train had finally rolled to a stop in the train stop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny walked down onto the platform and found their favorite Gamekeeper Hagrid, calling out to the first years

"Firs' Years!" Hagrid bellowed. "Firs' Years This way! Hello 'arry! Have a good summer!"

"It was descent" Harry remarked "You?"

"Oh a bloody good one as a matter 'O Fact" Hagrid said with a smile "Been with Grawp. We were taking care 'O them Dragons them Society blokes came in on."

Hagrid nodded and went back to escorting the First years to the Boats.

"Harry" Hermione said "There's only one carriage left, you coming"

Harry ran over to the final carriage. Luna sat next to Ron and Neville. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, the only available spot was next to her.

Ever since their breakup last spring, It was highly awkward for the two.

Harry climbed up and stared at the Thesteral the whole ride to Hogwarts.

Once at the courtyard, they climbed down and entered the great hall. Nearly Headless Nick was floating nearby giving his yearly hello, with the portraits bowing to the students as they entered. Peeves had been quite different as Harry noticed when they passed him. He was calm and considerate. He didn't even play a joke on them

"What are you up to peeves" Hermione said as she happened to notice as well.

"Oh nothing" He said with a wide grin

Yup, the same old Peeves, up to no good. Harry pushed Hermione to continue walking. They made their way into the Great Hall, Students sitting at the tables.

"I forgot" Ron said "Were Seventh Years now, we get back row seats"

They sat at the end, Hermione in her Head Girl robes. Professor Flitwick was sitting next to Professor Sprout, talking about a possible wand movement due to Flitwick's wand moving as he was talking. Professor Slughorn was showing a Blue liquid filled vile to Professor Dumbledore, obviously something worthy to discuss. Professor Trelawney had come down from her tower and was reading Professor Vector's hand. Professor Ragnum was seated quietly inspecting a book he had brought with him.

After a few minutes of giving hello's to fellow Gryffindor's Seamus and Dean, and other members of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Professor McGonagall entered the hall with the shy First Years. Before they made it past the half way mark, Peeves entered down from the cloudy ceiling with hundreds of stick pellets. Before they could land on the first years, Professors Ragnum and Dumbledore had raised their wands and dissolved the Pellets into streams of candy. Students pocketing them wherever they landed. Ragnum had detained Peeves in a jar, with a weird symbol on the side. Other Professors clapping at his deed.

"Wonder what he put him in" Ron said

"it's a Poltergeist Jar." Hermione said "Back in Ancient Egypt, high Priests would put unwanted souls into the jars to keep them away from the wanted ones."

"And where did you learn that?" Ron said

"Professor Binns told us in our second year" Hermione said, giving him the "you should have paid attention stare"

"Oh, right, I remember now" Ron said

The First Years had arrived at the front of the Hall. The hat became alive and began to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,And Hogwarts barely started,The founders of our noble schoolThought never to be parted. United by a common goal,They had the selfsame yearningTo make the world's best magic schoolAnd pass along their learning."Together we will build and teach"The four good friends never did they dream that theyMight some day be were there such friends anywhereAs Slytherin and Gryffindor?Unless it was the second pairOf Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,So how could it have gone so wrong?How could such friendships fail?Why, I was there, so I can tellThe whole sad, sorry tale. Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just thoseWhose ancestry's purest."Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whoseIntelligence is surest."Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all thoseWith brave deeds to their name."Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lotAnd treat them just the same."These differences caused little strifeWhen first they came to each of the four founders hadA house in which they mightTake only those they wanted, so,For instance, SlytherinTook only pure-blood wizardsOf great cunning just like only those of sharpest mindWere taught by RavenclawWhile the bravest and the boldestWent to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the restand taught them all she knew,Thus, the houses and their foundersMaintained friendships firm and Hogwarts worked in harmonyfor several happy years,but then discord crept among usfeeding on our faults and fears. The Houses that, like pillars fourhad once held up our schoolnow turned upon each other anddivided, sought to for a while it seemed the schoolmust meet an early with dueling and with fightingand the clash of friend on at last there came a morningwhen old Slytherin departedand though the fighting then died outhe left us quite never since the founders fourwere whittled down to threehave the Houses been unitedas they once were meant to now the Sorting Hat is hereand you all know the score:I sort you into Housesbecause that is what I'm this year I'll go further,listen closely to my song:though condemned I am to split youstill I worry that it's wrong,Though I must fulfill my dutyand must quarter every yearstill I wonder whether sortingmay not bring the end I , know the perils, read the signs,the warning history shows,for our Hogwarts is in dangerfrom external, deadly foesAnd we must unite inside heror we'll crumble from withinI have told you, I have warned you...let the Sorting now begin. _

Professor McGonagall had finally reached the head table, where the Sorting hat was seated on a wooden stool. Harry had remembered 6 years ago when he sat upon the stool. He had pleaded with the hat to not put him in Slytherin.

"When I call your name, come forward and I will place the hat upon your head." McGonagall had stated as usual. "Atwin, Ryan."

A young boy with silver hair had walked up to the stool, nervous, and sat. the hat thought for a second and bellowed "RAVENCLAW!"

After a few Hufflepuffs and another Ravenclaw, McGonagall yelled "Dale, Drew"

A young boy who seemed taller than the rest, walked forward. The hat placed on his short black hair. The hat seemed to take a moment before bellowing "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and the others clapped, for there newest member of their house. The sorting went on and on until McGonagall read the final name "Ragnum, Alexandra"

Harry looked up, a young girl, with blue hair walked up to the stool and sat, Was there a connection to his newest Professor?"

"Ah an American" the hat said. Students began to murmur. "Great knowledge, can lead to great power. I know where to put you. Sl…..no? Are you sure? Very Well then, GRYFFINDOR!"

The table jumped in excitement. Harry had just witnessed another person able to convince the hat to not place themselves into another house. She sat at the final spot, and looked up at the table. Harry noticed Professor Ragnum giving her a wink and clapping.

Dumbledore rose, the whole hall quieting down.

"Welcome first years to your new home. To the others Welcome Back!" He said with a big smile "First, I would wish to remind you, as Mr. Filch has reminded me so many times I have lost count, that the Forbidden Forest is off bounds to all students. Also, the newest items from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned like all the other items. Also, we have a foreign Exchange student this year. Alexandra Ragnum has come all the way from America to be with us this year. She will return to the American School, Salem, next year. Meanwhile Her Father, Markus Ragnum, has decided to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Now lets all fill our bellies with a wonderful meal"

He clapped his hands and the tables were filled with the Feast they longed to eat.

Harry dug into the Turkey and Pumpkin Juice. Hermione gave a small glance at the food and turned away

"Oh don't tell me your starting up the SPEW thing again" Ron stated, filling his mouth with Sheppard's pie.

"No, I'm just not eating, not when its rotten" Hermione said

Harry looked down at the platter in front of them. The Pie was rotten and the Turkey was spoiled.

Harry and Ron both spit out their food and gave faces of sickness

"What the bloody hell is happened" Ron said picking a spider web out of the pie.

"A nasty joke this is" Harry said "Dobby!"

A small pop and the house elf appeared under the table

"Harry Potter Sir," He squeaked "We are not to be seen during feasts. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sorry to disturb you Dobby" Harry said "But this food is rotten. What's going on in the kitchen."

"Oh yes sorry sir" He snapped his fingers and fresh food appeared before them "Kreacher is making a mess of the kitchens sir. HE is handing out rotten food."

With that, Dobby dissaparated away. Harry looked up to find Ron deluging into food and Hermione eating a small dumpling.

After they ate, and finished their cream puffs, Dumbledore rose once again

"One last announcement before you tuck yourselves into warm beds." He began "Quidditch captains are to bring their rosters to their Heads of Houses by October 1st. Any later and your team will not participate. Tryouts will be scheduled by the Captains Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, Zachariah Smith of Hufflepuff, Michael Corner of Ravenclaw, and Harry Potter of Gryffindor. That is all. Pip Pip.

The Hall gathered up in commotion once again. Hermione and Ron stood up to perform their duties while Harry stood up and greeted Dean once more

"Harry, any open position on the field?" he asked

"Just one, Katie's." Harry said "That's if anyone from last year doesn't want to participate."

"Cool, let me know when tryouts are" He said and walked away with Seamus. Neville walked by

"Hey Harry. Professor Ragnum wants to speak to you"

He pointed a the staff table. Ragnum was the only one sitting there. Harry walked up and greeted him

"Hello Professor" Harry said "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," He said "Your lessons along side Ronald and Hermione are to begin tomorrow night. 9 o'clock my office. Have a good day Potter"

He smiled, got up and walked away.

Harry made his way to the Fat Lady Portrait on the 7th floor.

"Password" she asks as usual

"Gobstones" Harry said, remembering the password from his conversation with Seamus and Dean from the Feast.

She let him in, climbing through the hole, and sat on the sofa, letting Crookshanks cuddle up in his lap

He starred into the fire, the same one that he had seen Sirius in in his fourth and fifth years. There were too many memories here, and with him leaving in May, it would be too soon to leave. He wanted to stay for as long as he could. Hogwarts was his true home. He wanted to make the best of it. Ron and Hermione made there way back after giving the First Years a tour.

"Oh I forgot to mention" Harry said "You two are invited to private lessons with Ragnum with me Tomorrow night. 9 O'clock."

"Really?" Ron said "About time we get to learn something cool"

"Yes but that's not a really good time" Hermione stated. "We have shifts at 10."

"Obviously not" Ron said "So what are we learning?"

"His directs words were a little of this and a little of that" Harry said

"didn't Dumbledore say that to you last year?" Ron said

"Yup, but there old friends so I assume they have common words" Harry said

The rest of the night, they met with fellow students, playing exploding snap, wizards chess, and talking about their eventful summer.

Harry went to bed that night, feeling back at home.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter

Book7

The Society of Dragons

Chapter 8

The Book of 13

Harry awoke the next morning, changed and met Ron and Hermione down in the Common Room. They were sitting by the fire waiting for Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione said "Have you heard about Hagrid yet?"

"What about Hagrid?" Harry said quickly, worried

"He isn't Teaching Care of Magical Creatures anymore or at least not this Term" Ron said

"Why?" Harry said "How did you two find this out. Classes don't start for another hour."

"We heard McGonagall and Flitwick talking about it last night during our rounds" Hermione said "Grubby-Plank is back. Apparently the Society's Dragons require so much that Hagrid cant teach."

"Well at least he's doing something he loves" Harry said "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Ron said

They made their way down the Grand stair case, when half way, Harry froze. He had felt something in one spot. He sprang back up a few stairs. He heard the soft ticking noise that he had heard in Gringotts. He looked around, seeing no one that could have made the noise.

"Sick are you?" Said the old man in the portrait next to him.

"No" Harry said, moving on, catching up with Ron and Hermione who seemed to not notice him.

Harry was going to speak to Dumbledore when he had the chance. Something was up and Harry could not think what any of this could be.

They made their way down to the Great Hall where others were already lined up for Breakfast. The Professors were already passing out Schedules when they arrived.

"Ah, Potter, Weasley, Granger" McGonagall said as she approached them. Her usual green emerald robes. "Your schedules."

Harry glanced at his schedule. They had Double Potions in the morning along side Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by Transfiguration.

"Blimey" Ron said "Our final year isn't going to be friendly"

They sat and ate, greeting others from other houses as they came by. Seamus and Dean passes by, giving nods to the three.

After eating they made their way to the Dungeons where Professor Slughorn had already set up a brewing potion at his desk. Draco was already sitting when they arrived. Once the rest of the class arrived, Slughorn smiled and sat up from his desk.

"Hello" he said in his cheerful mood "Welcome to your final NEWT Potions class. I am sure that your all wondering what we will be doing this year. Now I must emphasize that your NEWTS will be tested in April, and that you will have to brew a potion and take an exam. Now…" He went on talking about the NEWT Exams and how this was their most important year. Similar speeches from their OWL year in 5th year was paralleled to this one.

"Now, lets start off by Brewing any potion from my book. Begin" He said

Harry glanced through Slughorn's book that he self wrote. All the Potions seemed complicated. He found a potion labeled "Hags Delight" Potion. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron already were starting their potions. Harry decided on the Hag potion. He didn't have Snape's book to become perfect. He had to go back for it at some point.

Harry read the first line, "Cut Broomslang skin into fine slices."

Harry followed the instructions carefully, hoping not to Harry Slughorn.

"Ok Time up" Slughorn said as the class came to an end. Harry glanced at his Gray potion, reading the instructions it should be gray, giving Harry an ease. Slughorn walked over to Hermione

"Ah, the Babbling Bandit potion, yes yes very good Ms. Granger."

He walked over to Ron's blue potion, that was smoking slightly

"Ah, yes that Troll Daze isn't going very nicely Ralph." He said.

Ron went red, cleaning up.

"Ah Harry m'boy" he glanced at his potion "Ah, the Hags delight! Very nicely done Harry, and you added extra Broomslang skin. Nicely done. You knew Hags love the skin more than anything of course. Your top student in Defense Against the Dark arts. 20 points to Gryffindor."

He walked back up to the front and faced the class.

"Now, your homework is to write an essay on the potion Wolfsbane. We will be making it a project for the first few weeks. Essay due in two days."

Once class was out Ron turned to Hermione "See, he doesn't need the Princes book to be good. He did great."

"Actually I didn't know about the extra skin" Harry smirked "I guess it worked out in the end. Weird part is that I don't remember adding in the extra skin."

"Weird" Ron said, "Anyway, we have ten minutes before DADA, we should hurry."

They quickly made their way to the 3rd floor, and entered the classroom. It seemed to be Lupin's class all over again. Creatures in cages and tanks all around the room. A shaking boggart in the back. A door on one side of the room iced over, smoke coming from the cracks.

"Wonder what's in there" Neville asked as he sat next to them.

A door slammed behind them. Professor Ragnum walked past the desks, in a dark blue robes.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class." He spoke in his low voice "I am Professor Ragnum. I have heard about your…classes here. One was an idiot, one tried to kill Mr. Potter, and another worked for the Ministry. However, like the Werewolf and Auror, I shall be teaching you about the workings of Dark Magic."

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, however you don't need to ask. I have more copies of the books. Your grandmother did message me about those." he smiled

"thanks you sir" Neville said "Its just she knows about Toa-De."

"Who's Toa-De" Ron said

"Anyone?" Ragnum asked. Hermione raised her hand

"Toa-De was a Sorcerer in Ancient Egypt. He is rumored to have caused the downfall of the Egyptian Empire." Hermione said, as if from a book.

"Close. 10 points" Ragnum said "He didn't cause the downfall. He protected it, and failed. Yes he did practice dark magic, but back then, that's what all of us did. Now, this year, were not going to work on waving our wand around and hope something comes out. Non-Verbal spells are pointless. Wont get you anywhere. We are actually going to face the Darkness. Anyone face a Dementor before?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all raised their hand.

"Yes yes, I know of you four." He smiled. "That is where we start today. Dementors. Turn to chapter 7 in Dark Forces for the Untamed. Now, Dementors are one of the foulest creatures to roam this earth. They feed off our unhappiness causing what?"

Harry raised his hand, faster than Hermione ever had. He was finally good at something they were discussing.

"Mr. Potter" Ragnum called

"They feed off our happiness causing Despair and depression." Harry said.

"Correct. Ten points." Ragnum said. "They can also suck a persons should out with what method. Potter?"

Harry's hand was once again raised. He felt wisdom coursing through him for a change. Is this how Hermione felt?

"A Kiss sir" Harry said.

"Good. Another 10." Ragnum said "Now, what other creature can be compared to a Dementor?"

Harry paused. Was there another creature like a Dementor?

Hermione's hand was raised, along with Draco's

"Mr. Malfoy?" Ragnum called, giving Hermione a depressed look.

"A Lethifold sir" Draco said

"And what is a Lethifold?" Ragnum said, resting against his podium.

"It is similar to a Dementor because its appearance is that of a black cloak, only a half an inch thick. It consumes people entirely. Its locomotion or movement is unknown. It can only be found in the tropics sir." Draco stated.

"Excellent, 15 points to Slytherin" Ragnum said. "Now what can we use to protect ourselves from a Dementor and a Lethifold? Mr. Potter?"

"A Patronus sir" Harry said.

"Excellent. Another 10. Now, a Patronus can be a small shield from the tip of your wand, or a full body apparition Patronus which is an animal formed from your personality. Mr. Potters is a Stag I do believe" Ragnum said as Harry nodded. "Today I want to see who can create a full body and who can barley do it. Now Mr. Potter, come on up here if you will."

Harry walked up to the front. Standing next to him.

"Excellent, now cast the spell for us" Ragnum said.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. A Stag shot out of his wand and landed next to him.

"Well done." Ragnum said "Now everyone get up and practice."

Harry stood and watched as others tried. Hermione was able to cast her Otter where Ron casted his Dog. Others formed only mist. Draco casted nothing.

"Remember, a happy memories will only save you against them" Ragnum yelled.

Draco thought and casted, a serpent slithering out and wrapping around his desk.

"Well done Draco" Ragnum bellowed, working with Neville.

As the class went on, others tried but failed.

"Now, for your homework, Two Parchments of What a Dementor and Lethifold are, and how to combat them. Next time we meet, make sure you have your Patronus ready for a real Dementor. Pip pip." Ragnum said, mimicking Dumbledore.

He walked out of the classroom, leaving a note on Harry's Desk

Mr. Potter,

Meet me in here at 9 o'clock tonight. I know Ron and Hermione have Duties at 10.

Ragnum

Harry got up and followed Ron and Hermione.

"So lessons with Ragnum tonight. I wonder what we will learn" Ron said as they entered their Transfiguration lesson. McGonagall made a speech that lasted the entire class about there NEWT Final. She emphasized that in March, Ministry officials will meet with those who want into specific areas. They left with a parchment assignment on Transfiguration Laws from previous years.

Later that night, they walked into Ragnum's office at 9. He was sitting at his desk, with three candles floating around him. He was writing a letter and gave it to a black owl. After it took off he glanced at them.

"Ah, Welcome. Have a seat at the first three desks." He said, getting up and brining a large book over to the table in front of them.

"So what are we going to learn" Ron said eagerly "spells, hexes, curses?"

"Settle down Ronald" Ragnum said "I am going to do something no one has done in the Society for generations. This information is passed down from Leader to Leader. Now."

Hermione raised her hand, interrupting him

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know more about the Society" Hermione said

"We don't have time. I will go over some basic history about us concerning this book" Ragnum said "The Book of 13. Anyone?"

"That book is a myth" Hermione said "Professor Binns,…"

"Only told you that because that is what History tells us what happened. However, the book was created by Morgana Le Fay, and was passed down to certain followers, who later became Leaders of the Society. Anyway, Morgana Le Fay wanted to beat Merlin so bad, she began to create spells to combat him in all ways."

"she wrote them down in this book, and placed an Enchantment on it. They can only be learned by being told, not read. I can teach you these 12 spells, since the 13th isn't finished nor will it be. Anyway, are you three ready?

Hermione spoke again "How will these be useful against Voldemort?"

"Very!" Ragnum said "He wont be able to cast them, they are very powerful."

"I would still like to know more about…." Hermione said interrupting

Ragnum held up a hand "I will discuss later. Now we must learn. Now, the first spell. The Revival Curse. Morgana had lost numerous men and woman at her disposal when battling King Arthur and Merlin. She created a spell to revive the Dead, as long as they wanted to come back. Most Useful. However, you can only bring someone back within a two day period."

Harry's heart had jumped for a moment. He could have revived his parents. Her could have revived Sirius, Snape, others.

"Now, the incantation is Revivus."

They repeated.

"Good, now you point your wand at the opponent and jab saying "Revivus."

"I want you to practice this on dead frogs or rats. I have a few. Practice." He said

He placed dead rats on the ground. Ron jabbed his wand at the rat, "Revivus" The wands tip glowed a bright yellow. The rat stood up and scattered away. Harry stood before a dead spider and did the same "Revivus" The spider jumped up and crawled into the desk. Hermione did the same but her Frog did nothing.

"It must now want to come back" She said.

"We are out of time" Ragnum said "Off with you. Keep practicing."

Ron and Hermione left, off to duty on the second floor. Harry stayed back

"Professor sir" Harry said "Since I am a Horcrux, does that mean I can sense others?

Ragnum thought for a moment and finally said "I would assume not. If Voldemort himself cant feel one, I wouldn't doubt you could. However, there could be something there. No one has ever become a Horcrux before."

Harry thanked him and walked on, going to the portrait on the fifth floor, sensing the ticking again.

"You again?" Said the old man in the portrait "What do you want?"

"Do you hear that ticking?" Harry said

The old man looked stunned then said "Boy, get out of here, your mad you are.

Harry moved on, the portrait knew something. He just couldn't point to it.


End file.
